1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container handle attachments, and more particularly pertains to a container handle attachment designed for use with two and three liter disposable plastic bottles of the type utilized to package beverages. These disposable beverage bottles are large and quite heavy when full. It is difficult, especially for older individuals and small children, to dispense a desired quantity of the contents from one of these bottles. Additionally, these bottles are provided With screw on caps which must be repeatedly removed and replaced after each use. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a handle attachment with an integral screw on spout provided With a spring closure for attachment to these disposable beverage bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of container handle attachments are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a container handle attachment is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,305, which issued to D. Pressnell on Mar. 6, 1973. This patent discloses a holder for holding a beverage can in such a manner that one may use the holder as a stein in drinking the beverage from the can. The holder includes a dish for supporting the can, a post extending upwardly of the dish, a handle pivoted to the top of the post and a bar slidably mounted for inward-outward movement in the top of the post. A latch at the bottom of the handle extends through a slot on the post and bears against the can to restrain the can against movement on the dish. U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,370, which issued to B. Lockhart et al on Feb. 26, 1974, discloses a handle for a thermos bottle which is secured by a pair of spaced adjustable straps which encircle the thermos bottle and can be drawn tight by utilizing the elasticity of the plastic material from which the straps are formed. The straps have a plurality of attaching apertures of a generally rectangular configuration and the body of the handle has a serpentine passage with generally rectangular teeth formed centrally thereof The strap is fed through the serpentine passage and pulled taut with a portion of the apertures engaged over the teeth. The teeth each have a sloping face in the direction from which the strap is moving when being tightened with the opposite face perpendicular to prevent withdrawal of the strap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,135, which issued to H. Beekes on June 26, 1984, discloses a handle and reseal for disposable plastic beverage containers. A handle has a circular mounting ring provided with tabs which engage the flange on the neck of the bottle. A pivotal closure attached to the mounting ring is provided with a locking mechanism for resealinq the bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,034, which issued to L. Gerhards on Nov. 26, 1985, discloses a beer mug formed of the mug container and a lid made out of wood. The lid is hingedly connected to the handle secured to the mug container and can be releasably attached to the handle by a snapping connecting device Which includes a connecting element of an elastic plastic on the lid and a hinge mounted on the handle and provided with a pivot which can be snapped into a slot formed on the end portion of the elastic connecting element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,197, which issued to W. Watson et al on May 19, 1987, discloses a bottle holder for use with disposable plastic soft drink bottles having a wide body and a narrow neck formed with an annular flange. The bottle holder has a lower annular band which fits snugly over the bottom of the bottle, an upper aperture gripping member which fits over the flange, and a handle which connects the upper gripping member and lower band. The handle is formed with an integral hinge portion which permits the lower band to be folded into the handle to form a flat member for packaging and storage.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices discloses a handle attachment designed for use with disposable plastic beverage bottles having a threaded spout with an integral handle provided with a strap for securement around the bottle. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices provide a handle attachment for a disposable plastic beverage container which allows the handle position to be adjusted to compensate for the changing center of mass of the bottle, as the bottle contents are utilized. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of container handle attachments, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such container handle attachments, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.